Distance !
by mima.talita
Summary: Kehidupan nya Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa. Ai merasa cemburu pada Ran, tapi dia membiarkan Conan/Shinichi bahagia bersama Ran. Ai tetaplah perempuan, ia merasa sakit hati ketika ia tau bahwa Shinichi sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ran. Chapter 3 updated! Ada sedikit lawakan, tapi kasihan Ai :(
1. Chapter 1

Detektif Conan By Aoyama Gosho

Warning! : Saya amatir dan bukan penulis aslinya, jadi kekurangan pasti (banyak) ada.

Read and Review!

Fic yang 'Dimanakah Hatiku Berada' itu alur nya kecepetan banget karena saya terburu-buru mengetiknya jadi bingung mau dilanjutin apa tidak.

Conan x Ai pairing!

_**DISTANCE **_

_**Chapter 1 : Pemberi Harapan Palsu**_

Ai POV

Hari-hari ku selalu seperti ini, bersekolah sebagai anak SD (lagi), terkadang bermain atau menyelesaikan kasus dengan Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan tentu saja Conan. Hari ini aku baru saja menjumpai kasus yaitu Profesor Agasa diculik (see : Vol. 72) untung saja aku dan grup Detektif Cilik lainnya berhasil menyelamatkannya dan pelakunya tertangkap. Hari ini, aku sedang menulis sesuatu atau mungkin bisa disebut buku harianku diruang bawah tanah.

**Senin, 19 Maret 20xx**

**Sejujurnya, daritadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dahatiku, hatiku terasa teriris, atau mungkin ditusuk-tusuk jarum ckit ckit ckit ckit (?) *abaikan. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada wanita itu. Kalau sebagai teman aku senang dia tidak BODOH lagi seperti dulu, tapi jika sebagai sesuatu yang lain, aku sama sekali TIDAK SUKA mendengar nya mengatakan itu. Lagi-lagi aku harus menyembunyikan rasa perih di hatiku dengan 'pokerface'. **

**Memang...**

**Tidak seharusnya aku masuk BO**

**Tidak seharusnya aku membuat obat itu**

**Tidak seharusnya aku tinggal disini**

**Tidak seharusnya aku bersama kalian**

**Tidak sepantasnya aku... menyukaimu**

**Tapi kau selalu memberiku harapan! Harapan berupa janji yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan! Kau selalu berjanji ingin melindungi ku 'kan? Saat kau benar-benar melindungi ku dari bom saat pembajakan bus, sampai kau sendiri yang terluka. Kau menemani dan merawatku saat aku sakit. Kau memakaikan ku kacamata pada saat aku takut identitasku ketahuan. **

**Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Begitu terpengaruh oleh sikapmu itu? Aku tau dia bohong! Dia pasti bohong! Dia kan sudah tergila-gila pada perempuan itu! Dia pasti melakukan ini saemua hanya supaya aku mau membuatkanmu penawarnya kan? **

-o-o-

Selasa, 20 Maret

SD Teitan, 07:00

"Ai-chan!" teriak Ayumi memanggilku sambil menghampiriku dan diikuti Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Conan dibelakangnya.

"Ai-chan, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" tanya Ayumi

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat

"Kau masih dingin seperti biasa ya?' sindir Conan

"Kau masih bodoh seperti biasa, ya?" aku balik menyindirnya sambil memberinya tatapan sinis. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

-o—o-

Rumah Profesor, 12:00

"Hei, minta penawarnya lagi dong" pinta Conan sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Paling-paling kau hanya akan menggunakannya untuk berkencan dengan wanita itu." Jawabku sinis

"Huh, tidak ada untungnya berdebat dnganmu! Aku mau ke ruang bawah tanah dulu, mau mengambil jam peluru bius yang baru diisi ulang profesor." Jawab Conan

"Ya, sana.." kataku.

Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Hingga beberapa saat akhirnya aku ingat, buku yang berisi curahan hatiku masih tertinggal disana disamping komputer! Astaga, aku harus cepat mendahuluinya!

Conan POV

Aku memasuki ruang bawah tanah, lalu segera mengambil jam peluru biusku. Tapi, begitu melihat ke meja komputer, aku melihat buku yang kelihatannya seperti buku tulis biasa. Jangan-jangan itu berisi data-data yang berhubungan dengan obat itu. Karena penasaran, akupun mengambilnya.. dan mencoba membuka nya..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**DISTANCE !**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menyukaimu?**

Ai POV

Benar dugaanku, ia ingin membuka buku itu. Aku segera mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

"Seenaknya saja mengambil buku ku." Kataku seraya membuka buku harianku untuk memeriksa isinya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan didalamnya, Haibara?" tanya nya, entah kenapa, nadanya terdengar aneh.

"Hanya berisi catatan yang tidak terlalu penting." jawabku. jujur saja, aku takut dia membacanya.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." Kata nya sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang biasanya. Aku merasa lega ia ternyata tidak membacanya. Tapi kenapa nada bicara nya agak aneh ya?

-o-o-

SD TEITAN, kelas 1-2.

"Untuk tugas selama liburan musim panas, kalian harus menceritakan tentang liburan musim panas kalian" seru Kobayashi-sensei saat hampir jam pelajaran selesai.

Menceritakan tentang liburan?

Sepulang sekolah, aku pulang seperti biasa, bersama Grup Shonen Tantei. Setelah Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi sudah berjalan menuju belokan rumah masing-masing. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan dia 'berdua'. Walaupun aku terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sebenarnya aku merasa canggung setiap kali berduaan dengannya. Melelahkan harus berakting seperti 'tidak menyukainya sama sekali'. Kalau aku ikut casting untuk menjadi artis, aku pasti sudah memainkan sinetron berjudul 'Yang KECIL yang bercinta'. *abaikan*

Daritadi aku bingung, PR liburan musim panas ku bagaimana? Saat ini Profesor sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek

"Kau bisa ikut liburan bersamaku. Kalau kau mau, ya." Perkataannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa? ia mengajakku?

"Kenapa diam saja? Profesor sedang sibuk, 'kan? Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko pasti pergi bersama keluarganya. Jadi, kau bisa ikut bersamaku." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Kenapa ia tersenyum sih? Dia tidak tahu, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak salah tingkah. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi baik padaku.

"Tidak. Cerita liburanku malah akan berganti menjadi cerita misteri. Karena kau magnet mayat. Kasus selalu mengampirimu." Kataku.

"Diajak malah seperti itu." Katanya sinis.

'Bukan begitu, Kudo-kun, hanya saja kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mau melihat kau bermesraan daengan pacarmu itu, sementara aku duduk diam melihat pemandangan yang menyiksa perasaanku itu.' Andai saja aku bisa berkata seperti itu padamu.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku percaya tidak akan ada kasus lagi. Memangnya besok, pacarmu akan mengajakmu kemana?"

-o—o-

Terik matahari yang membuat wajahku merah solah-olah sudah menamparku daengan kulitnya yang panas. Suara ombak yang terus terdengar, dan pemandangan wanita-wanita memakai bikini seksi. PANTAI!

"Tenang saja, aku akan terus mengikutimu supaya kau tidak pingsan seperti waktu itu."

Kata si Kudo padaku. Sikapnya semakin aneh.

"Kenapa tidak bersama neechan mu itu saja?" tanyaku

"Dia sedang bersama Sonoko, aku malas mendengar pembicaraan wanita." Katanya sambil melirik kearah Ran dan Sonoko yang sedang mengobrol di pinggir pantai.

"Begitu ya? Bukankah akan lebih menyegarkan melihat pacarmu menggunakan bikini yang sek..." sebelum kata-kataku selesai ia sudah menutup mulutku duluan dengan telunjuknya.

"Ayolah, ini demi tugas liburan kita. Kenapa kau tidak bisa sehari saja bersikap lembut seperti wanita biasa?" katanya sambil melepaskan telunjuknya dari mulutku. Aku hanya tercengang mendengar ucapannya itu. Sejak kapan seorang Shinchi Kudo berbicara yang terdengar memohon itu padaku? Sikapnya memang mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak mikir. Ayo kita kesana, aku ingin memberi sesuatu padamu." Serunya sambil menarik tanganku.

-o—o-

"Ini! Kerangnya banyak, 'kan?" katanya sambil menyodorkan sejumlah kerang-kerang kecil ditangannya.

"Ya.." seulas senyum tampak diwajahku. Aku merasa bingung kenapa ia begitu baik padaku ahir-akhir ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku merasa senang, bahkan sangat senang.

"Hei, Haibara, Haibara.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku. Tunggu, aku baru sadar daritadi aku melihat kearahnya terus-terusan.

"Cuaca semakin panas, kita berteduh saja ya.." ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak." Jawabku

"Kenapa?"

'Tentu saja karena aku ingin melihat wajah lucumu itu yang sedang mencari kerang. Apalagi saat tidak memakai kacamata, kau sangat manis' tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah, "Aku jarang ke pantai, aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu untuk mencari kerang lagi."

30 menit kemudian..

Aku menyeka keringat di keningku dengan telapak tanganku. Ya, ini semakin panas saja. Ditambah mendengar suara-suara berisik orang, rasanya semakin pusing. Aku berjalan untuk duduk sebentar di bawah payung, tapi tubuhku serasa lemas sekali. Aku memegang kepalaku yang semakin pusing hebat..

Conan POV

Aku melihat Haibara memegangi kepalanya seperti orang yang pusing. Wajah Haibara pucat sekali, sehingga aku bergegas menghampirinya. Dan benar saja, ia tiba-tiba oleng dan hampir saja jatuh karena aku sudah menangkapnya. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya tapi ia tidak menjawab.

-o—o-

Normal POV

Ai membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat sekeliling. 'sepertinya aku di bawah payung, Ran dan Conan melihat kearahku' pikirnya.

"Hie, Haibara, kau sudah sadar?"

"Syukurlah, Ai-chan sudah sdar. Tadi Conan yang membawamu, loh.."

Baru Ai akan menjawab tapi pipinya sudah merah duluan gara-gara Conan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ai.

"Hei, Conan jangan ambil kesempatan ya.." ejek Ran pada Conan. Sehingga, Conan pun melepaskan dahinya dari dahi Ai. "Panasnya sudah turun." Kata Conan.

'Ada apa denganmu, Kudo-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ini terlalu berlebihan.' Pikir Ai.

"kenapa harus pakai dahi kalau mau mengecek suhu badan, Conan-kun?" tanya Ai dengan memberikan tekanan pada kata 'Conan-kun'.

"Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati padamu." Jawab Conan.

'Bukan begitu, Kudo. Hanya saja... hanya saja, dengan begini kau sudah menyiksa perasaanku. Kau membuatku bingung, aku bingung mau berhenti menyukaimu atau tidak. Ketika aku baru saja merasa skit hati padamu, kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa senang lagi. Tapi, apa itu hanya karena obat?' pikir Ai yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk menahan salah tingkah.

-o—o-

"Hentikan semua ini!"

"Apa yang kau maksud, Haibara?" tanya Conan pada Ai. Saat ini mereka sedang berdua saja karena Ran dan Sonoko sedang bermain air lagi di pantai. Sedangkan paman, ia sedang berdiri jauh dari mereka, ia sedang menonton wanita-wanita seksi menggunakan bikini.

"Kau seperti sedang berpura-pura bersikap baik padaku yang tidak wajar. Asal kau tahu saja ya, kau tidak panda berbohong." Seru Ai

"Apanya yang bohong?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi." Kata Ai

Conan menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi matanya, "Aku melihat isinya."

"Apa?" tanya Ai

"Buku punyamu itu. Yang diruang bawah tanah itu." Jawab Conan

"**APA?!"**

**ToBeContinued**

Aishanara87 : bisa dibilang gitu, sih.. yang terbaru sekarang 'kan volume 72. Ai judes banget sama Conan disitu.

Toyama Ichiru : abisnya bingung nih, yang itu soalnya alurnya cepet kebangetan..thanks udah follow. Sebenarnya EYD itu = Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan 'kan? Tapi aku sama sekali gaktau yang mana bagian dari EYD itu.

Katzius : iya thanks review nya sama sarannya. J masih banyak yang lebih bagus.. Conan seru kok. Aku fans berat HEIJI.. sekalian follow dong :')

Shin Kudo : masih banyak yang lebih bagus dari aku.. thanks udh review sekalian follow dong :')

Edogawa : thanks saran and review nya. Sekalian follow dong :')

ini sudah cukup panjang belum?

ohiya, mau ditambahin cowok nya buat Ai gak?

atau aku bikin lebih sedih lagi mau ga?


	3. Chapter 3 : Forgotten You

Chapter 3

Co-Chan : Thanks :) Gouto Chiaki : iya deh hehe :D thanks Hoofie : berarti gaseru yah -.- udah ketauan duluan wkwk Hasankamal : aku juga seneng wkwk

Begini ya, aku itu ngetik di HP, jadi kalo kadang2 kalimatnya typo harap maklum yaa.. Apalgi kalo chapternya dikit itu maaf banget, soalnya kalo tampilan HP kan jadi keliatan banyak. Makanya mulai dari chapter 2, aku panjangin. Kasian yah ngetik aja di HP :( upload di HP juga. Huhu *kok curhat ya?  
Oke langsung aja. Ini Chapter 3, rada aneh sih disini -.- juga rada banyak lawakan.

Chapter 3 : Forgotten you

"APA?!"  
"Ya, siapa yang kau maksud 'dia' aku membaca beberapa baris. Setelah itu kau datang dan merebutnya." jawab Conan Ai tersentak kaget tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, tersenyum pahit.  
"Tentu saja itu bukan kau, Kudo-kun."  
"Tapi, dari kata-katanya, dan.. Kau hanya mengenal sedikit orang." Seru Conan.  
"Tapi kan belum tentu orang itu adalah kau." Jawab Ai "Lalu siapa?" Tanya Conan penasaran.  
Ai terdiam sejenak, ia sedang berpikir bagaimana membohongi Conan.  
"Aku sudah curiga padamu sejak ibuku bilang bahwa wanita hanya melihat wajah pria sampai verkali-kali karena ada sesuatu diwajahnya atau karena menyukainya." Seru Conan.  
"Dengar ya, Kudo-kun, 'dia' itu bukanlah kau! Dan jangan sembarangan baca buku orang tanpa izin! Percaya atau tidak, yang jelas itu bukan kau." Jawab Ai panjang lebar dengan nada membentak. 'Ngerii' pikir Conan. "Lalu siapaa?" Tanya Conan makin penasaran.  
"Ra-ha-si-a" jawab Ai singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Conan. Conan hanya bisa sweatdrop.  
"Dasar judes. Untung bukan aku." Gumam Conan.

-o-o-  
Ai berlari ke toilet dan langsung masuk toilet secepat mungkin.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau baik padaku. Kau hanya berpura-pura." Batin Ai. Cairan bening keluar dari mata Ai. "Aku harus melupakannya."

GDOR! GDOR! "Woy, yang didalam jangan lama-lama dong. Kebelet ini yang diluar!" Bentak seorang laki-laki sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang ditempati Ai.  
Ai merasa kaget karena mendengar suara yang menggedor pintu, 'kok suara cowok, ya?' Ia menghapus air mata dan membuka pintu WC.  
"KYAAAAA" teriak Ai dan si pria bersamaan.(?)  
"Ini toilet PRIA, AHO! -,- "  
"Loh? Kau.."  
-o-o-  
14:14

"Hei, kau ini aho atau kelewatan aho sih?" Seru si pria yang tadi memergoki Ai didalam toilet pria. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. "Aku ini memang bodoh. :') "  
"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" "Lupakan saja, tunggu, aku lupa namamu. Kau ini siapa, ya?" Tanya Ai dengan nada meremehkan.  
"Apa?! Dengar ya, aku ini Detektif SMA dari Barat, HATTORI HEIJI!" Oh, jadi ternyata pria itu Heiji. Karena dia membentak Ai sangat kencang, orang-orang disekitar pun berbisik-bisik sambil melihar kearah mereka. 'KDRT, ya..' 'bukankah itu Heiji hattori?' 'Orang itu tega sekali ya..' Begitu bisik mereka.  
"Ohiya, aku lupa." Jawab Ai singkat tanpa memperdulikan Heiji yang sudah siap untuk memangsa Ai. *lebay Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di jidat Heiji. (?)  
"Dari awal bertemu memang aku sudah mengira bahwa kau adalah wanita paling judes di dunia bahkan melebihi Kazuha si aho itu -,- " kata Heiji kesal.  
Ai memberi tatapan maut nya pada Heiji. Awalnya Heiji merasa ngeri, tapi rasa ngeri nya ditutupi oleh sifat nya yang tempramen itu. "Anak ini.. Dengar ya, kalau saja kau sekarang bukan dalam bentuk anak kecil, aku sudah menikammu sekarang juga!" Seru Heiji.  
"Kalau kau mencari Kudo-kun, dia sedang berada disana, kau lihat disitu kan ada ehem.. Pacarnya..ehem." Kata Ai sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana ada Ran, Conan, dan paman Kogoro.  
"Kenapa susah banget nyebut 'pacar' ? Jangan-jangan kau suka sama Kudo ya?" Katas Heiji geli.  
Ai menatap Heiji sinis. Conan melihat Heiji dan Ai jalan berduaan, sehingga Conan tertawa geli. "Ran-neechan, aku kesana dulu ya." Conan langsung lari menghampiri Ai dan Heiji. Padahal Heiji sama Ai 'kan pengen nyamperin dia.  
"WKWKWKWK!" Conan tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Kau kenapa, Kudo?" Tanya Heiji.  
"Haibara, aku tidak menyangkanya ternyata.. Jangan-jangan.. Wkwkwk" Heiji yang bingung melihat kedua orang didepannya ini angkat bicara, "Aku pergi saja, ya, Kudo."

-o-o-  
Rumah Profesor Agasa 15:30

"Jadi, Haibara, apa benar yang kau maksud 'dia' itu Heiji?" Tanya Conan menahan ketawa.

"apa itu orang Amerika?"  
"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kiamat." "-_- kenapa?"  
"Karena dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Ini akan tetap rahasia."  
"Bicara denganmu susah ya. -,- "  
"CONAN-KUN AYO PULANG :D" seru Ran dengan wajah ceria.  
Ai malas melihat wajah Ran. Kenapa? Karena Ran itu saingannya, saingan cintanya. Ran adalah wanita yang baik, terlalu baik. Ran wanita yang cantik dan manis. Beda dengan dirinya, yang merupakan mantan organisasi hitam. Ia telah membunuh banyak orang. Ia membuat obat tidak jelas yang sekarang telah membuat tubuhnya dan Conan mengecil menjadi anak kelas 1 SD.  
-o-o-

Ai POV

Aku mendengarkan rekaman ibuku di ruang bawah tanah. Satu kata yang terus terpikir dikepalaku, "Sudah punya pacar belum?" Ibu, aku saat ini memang berharap mendapatkannya. Tapi dia ternyata sudah punya yang lain, Bu..  
Perempuan itu terlalu banyak lebih nya, Bu. Tapi karena aku, dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Membuat wanita itu menunggu pacarnya hingga lama sekali. Dan sekarang aku malah menyukai laki-laki itu. Aku memang tidak tahu diri, ya. Memang tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melupakannya.  
-o-o-  
Normal POV Kantor Detektif Kogoro

"Tadaima~" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil masuk ke ruang kantor detektif.  
"Okaeri, Ran~"  
"IBU?" Tanya Ran terbelalak "Iya, bagaimana kabarmu, Ran?" "Tentu baik-baik saja, Ibu." Jawab Ran sambil memeluk ibunya.  
"Nanti malam, ibu mau makan malam bersama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Eri, "Ini 'kan ulang tahun ayahmu." Bisik Eri menambahkan.  
-o-o-

"Apa? Ibu akan tinggal bersama lagi? :D" tanya Ran senang sambil menelan makanannya.  
" Ya, ibu sudah memutuskannya. Karena ini hari ulang tahun ayahmu, dan ada satu hal lagi.." Jawab Eri "Apa?" Tanya Ran "Kami sudah tahu, kalau kamu sering menangisi laki-laki itu, karena dia tidak ada kabarnya 'kan?" DEG "Lalu maksud ibu apaa?"  
"Kamu harus melupakannya, Ran.."  
"Tidak, Ibu.."  
"Ibu ingin kamu bahagia, tapi ibu berikan kesempatan."  
Ran diam saja menunggu ibunya melanjutkan.  
"Jika dalam 1 minggu ini dia masih belum bisa menyelesaikan urusannya itu, dan masih terus membuat kamu menunggu, kamu harus melupakannya. Dan cari laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia. Dia sudah membuat mu menunggu dan jarang menelepon. Bisa saja sebenarnya dia selingkuh."  
"Tapi, Bu.. Ini tidak mudah.."  
"Kamu pilih ibu atau dia?"  
Ran terdiam, tapi kemudian dia menjawab, "jika aku melupakannya, ibu janji akan selalu bersama kita 'kan?"  
"Tentu saja." Jawab Eri sambil tersenyum.  
Ran ingin sekali menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu harus dilupakan begitu saja? Tapi ibunya benar, keberadaan Shinichi juga tidak pasti. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia. Kalau sebenarnya dia sudah bersama wanita lain pun, Ran tidak tahu kebenarannya.  
Keesokannya, Ran langsung menelepon Shinichi. Saat itu untung saja lagi jam istirahat sekolah, kalau tidak, Conan bisa kerepotan.

.

"Tapi tidak bisa, Ran.."  
'Tidak, harus nanti sore di taman Beika.'  
"Memangnya penting sekali?"  
'Shinichi, kasus apa yang kau hadapi sehingga harus ber bulan-bulan? Dan memangnya kasusmu PENTING sekali?'  
"Baik, aku akan datang. Jam 4."  
-o-o-  
Rumah profesor Agasa

"Sudahlah Ai-kun, berikan saja paling tidak 1 penawar untuk Shinichi-kun.." rayu profesor Agasa pada Ai. Daritadi Ai tidak mau mengeluarkan sebutir pun penawar pada Conan.  
"Tidak, ini masih belum sempurna. Kalau kau bertransformasi didepannya, apa yang akan KAU KATAKAN?!"  
"Tapi ini sekali saja, dari nada bicaranya, ini sangat penting. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu." Jawab Conan "Apalagi yang kurang? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu, dan kalian sama-sama suka. Apalagi yang KURANG?" Tanya Ai dengan menekankan kata 'kurang' dan 'apalagi'.  
"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau begitu pelit padaku? Campurkan lagi dengan zat paikaru lagi. Aku mohon."  
"Terserah kau saja lah.." Jawab Ai sambil menyodorkan kotak obat. "Kau ambil SESUKAMU, kuberikan SEMUANYA." Kata Ai kesal sambil menuju ruang bawah tanah.  
"Kenapa sih orang itu?" Gumam Conan. "Ngg, sepertinya akan ada badai.." Pikir profesor Agasa -o-o-  
Ai POV Kenapa aku terbawa perasaan semudah itu? aku sudah lelah menghadapi orang itu. Kenapa sulit sekali menghilangkan sakit ini? Rasanya bukan luka biasa. Tapi didada sakit sekali. Padahal aku 'kan harus melupakannya?  
Sekarang aku merasa semakin bodoh. Aku takut dia mengetahui perasaanku karena aku marah-marah tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku selalu mengalah dan KENAPA KEBAHAGIAAN SEKALI SAJA TIDAK BERPIHAK PADAKU?  
Aku mengerti perasaan wanita itu yang terus-terusan menunggu kekasihnya! Tapi dia lebih beruntung! Perasaannya terbalaskan! Sementara aku? Aku salah menyukai orang, karena orang yang kusuka tidak pernah menganggap aku lebih!

TBC

Ngg.. Jangan pada ngeres ya soal kata 'didada' wkwk..  
Soalnya pikiran aku itu kadang suka rada rada.. 


End file.
